The present invention relates to a contact sleeve for installation of a measurement movement, in particular for a rotary-magnet ratio measurement movement, to a support element such as a printed circuit board and, wherein, the contact sleeve is developed for the screwing-in of an attachment screw which simultaneously produces an electrical contacting.
Contact sleeves of this type are customarily located in coil formers of such measurement movements in order to attach the measurement movement to a printed circuit board by means of the attachment screws, and at the same time to effect a contacting by means of the attachment screws. In the known measurement movements the contact sleeves are developed as bushings produced by lathe-turning, and having an internal thread. Such contact sleeves make possible the dependable attachment of the measurement movement on the printed circuit board and at the same time the electrical contacting, or connection of the winding of the measurement movement to the circuit board. However, the sleeves are relatively expensive to manufacture. Since measurement movements having such contact sleeves are manufactured in very large numbers, for instance, for motor vehicles, savings in cost of manufacture are of great financial importance.